Amanda Sefton
Personality Amanda is a sweet, kind and gentle person. Though Kurt originally declares her to be shy, as seen during her attempt to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, it is shown later that she is very straightforward when admitting to Kurt that she knows his secret and later that she wants to know him better. She enjoys being close to Kurt and just generally showing him affection. Loyalty is very important to her, as Kurt’s temporary unwillingness to stand by his friends during the mutant exposure both surprises and disappoints her. She herself is immensely loyal to the mutants, refusing to distance herself from Kurt regardless of public hatred and her own parents’ disapproval of him. She can be brought to anger, or at least disapproval, by the actions of other people. When Kurt tries to cover up his mutation by silencing her in the hallway, she is immediately suspicious and glares at him until he finally admits to the truth. Likewise, when Toad attacks Kurt in her home, she is clearly angered by this and attempts to pull the mutant intruder off of him. She’s also shown some mischievous characteristics, such as turning off Kurt’s Image Inducer in the middle of the street and laughing when he fumbles his introduction to her parents. Generally speaking, she is very open-minded and peaceful. Physical appearance Amanda is shown to be a half-African-American, half-Romani girl with long, brown hair, wearing a black shirt, orange pants, and dark-brown sandals. She also wears an assortment of silver/gold jewelry, most prominently her silver choker necklace. Early life Not much is known about Amanda’s past. Unlike her comic rendition, who grew up with Kurt Wagner, she had no association with Kurt prior to his arrival at Bayville High. She developed a crush on Kurt prior to Shadowed Past and during this time, accidentally saw his demon form, though this only increased her intrigue towards him. They have since interacted and her friends telling Kurt of her feelings for him. By Shadow Dance, Kurt seems to have developed a crush on her as well. Season 2 *'Shadow Dance' Scott asks Kurt if “that girl in his math class” will be asking him to the dance. Kurt is somewhat doubtful, mentioning that Amanda is very shy but he hopes that she will. Later in class, the two shyly catch eyes across the room. Amanda’s friends push her to talk to him and she asks Kurt if he’s been asked to the dance yet. He stutters over his words and she finally asks him if he’ll go with her. He happily agrees and she offers to call him later before walking away with her friends, leaving him smiling after her. At the dance, as the two slow dance together, Kurt apologizes about wearing gloves over his “rash” (while in reality, he doesn’t want her to feel his furry hands through the hologram). She denies that he looks like a butler, calling him “handsome and debonair”. She’s happy that he came with her and he is happy that she asked him. Some time later, Amanda confesses to knowing about what he really looks like and while Kurt tries to play this off, she insists that she is alright with his appearance. She holds him with Kurt understandably shocked speechless. A dimensional portal opens in the gymnasium and the monsters from the Sulphurous dimension attack the students. Kurt catches Amanda when she is knocked over by Lance's powers and when a monster corners them, she begs Kurt to “make them disappear”. He is hesitant as he had sworn never to teleport again, but when she screams at the monster’s attack, he ‘ports them into the hallway. Amanda is amazed by this and the two escape the school. Later, as the walk away from the dance, Amanda explains her having seen his true form months ago and while she’s never told anyone about it, she couldn’t forget it and desired to get to know him. She asks to see his form again and while Kurt is certain that she will be horrified by him, she smiles and mentions that blue is her favorite color. The two continue their date by teleporting to the ice cream shop. *'Day of Reckoning II' Amanda is watching TV when her show is interrupted with images of monsters in New York City, with people she already knows, and Kurt in his mutant form. The President makes a public announcement to "strongly advise you, above all, to stay calm." Season 3 * Mainstream While Kurt tries to hide his being a mutant from the other kids at school, Amanda rushes up to greet him, saying she’d been looking for him everywhere. They share a hug until she begins to mention his exposure as a mutant to which he pulls her behind the lockers. She sees through his attempt to cover up his actions and he explains that no one else has realized the blue demon was him. She tells him that he is still hiding himself and though he desires to remain “normal”, she asks if he will stand by his friends. He says they will be alright while she looks at him, surprised. * X-Treme Measures Amanda is seen walking with Kurt after school when they come upon the scene of Evan defending himself against bullies. She is part of the crowd watching in shock as he fights them viciously until being pulled away by Kurt. * The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Amanda walks home from school with Kurt, telling him how her parents wish to invite him to dinner to properly meet him. He is hesitant as his image-inducer watch has been on the fritz but she says she would prefer he come as himself, turning off his inducer in the middle of the empty street though only Toad sees this. He agrees to come to her home, but not in his true form. They hear an explosion and see the smoke created from the fire on the bridge. Later that night, Amanda welcomes a very nervous Kurt into her home, introducing him to her parents and laughing when he fumbles in giving flowers to her mother. Her parents greet him warmly but as they leave the room, his inducer begins to act up and the teens narrowly avoid revealing his true appearance to them. For the first half of the night, dinner is a success and Amanda brags to her mother about Kurt’s thoughtfulness while they do the dishes. Toad comes crashing through the kitchen window and starts a fight with Kurt to steal his inducer. The subsequent battle destroys the Sefton home and understandably upsets her parents. Kurt manages to save Amanda’s grandmother’s vase from being broken and defeats Toad, but loses his inducer, revealing his demon-like form. Mr. and Mrs. Sefton look at him in stunned silence and Amanda weakly asks if anyone would like desert. The next morning, Kurt is in his bedroom staring at a photo of him and Amanda. When Toad comes to ask for his help in rescuing the Scarlet Witch, he is enraged, but finally, agrees to help because Toad mentions they both will hide themselves to be with the ones they care about. That night, Amanda and Kurt walk through the park as they discuss her parent’s forbidding her to see him again. She tells him the she doesn’t care because they don’t know him as she does, a kind and gentle person. She refuses to give up on their relationship and hopes he won’t either, prompting him to smile. * Self Possessed Amanda goes with Kurt and other X-men couples to the Descanso Rivets concert. They’re seen with their arms around each other, cheering the band. The date is cut short when Rogue’s powers go out of control and trash the stadium. * Under Lock and Key Amanda was invited over to watch the no-powers baseball game at the Institute. She doesn’t play, but stands on the sidelines to cheer the teams while the game quickly escalates into Mutant Ball. The game is called at the sudden appearance of Angel asking to see the Professor. Season 4 Though Amanda does not make an appearance in the final season, she is believed to still be dating Kurt secretly. Her lack of appearance may be due to the reduced number of episodes this season as well as the reduced appearances of Nightcrawler. Notes * Kurt & Amanda have math class together. Shadow Dance. * In Shadow Dance, the scene Amanda described seeing Kurt in his true form, was from "Shadowed Past" Shadow Dance. * Kurt goes to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with Amanda Sefton. Shadow Dance. * Amanda is shown watching Kurt on TV, but has no lines in Day of Reckoning II. Day of Reckoning II. * After the discovery of Mutants, Amanda runs up to hug Kurt in the middle of the hallway, despite thinking that everyone knows he is a mutant (unlike the other students of Bayville High School, including Taryn). Mainstream. * Amanda is the first human seen to accept a mutant without having powers or being genetically related to one. She is believed to be the first solid step in Professor Xavier's dream for peaceful relations between Humans and Mutants. Mainstream. * Amanda has some association with The Brotherhood, or at least Toad as the two know each other by name in The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Kurt & Amanda go to a concert together. Self Possessed. * Tabitha Smith, Amanda Sefton, Iceman, Sunspot, Magma, Berzerker and Beast all make appearances, but have no lines in Self Possessed. Self Possessed. * She can be seen during a baseball game in Under Lock and Key. This shows her accepted into the lives of the X-Men despite being human. Under Lock and Key. Trivia * In the comics Amanda Sefton grew up with Kurt Wagner in Germany and were both in the circus. *Amanda’s appearance is modified in the cartoon; in the original comics, she was a Romani woman with blonde hair. Appearances References }} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Teens Category:Human Category:Kurt & Amanda Category:Bayville Student Category:Bayville High School